


Connections

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe gets the same call every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

Joe settled back against his pillows, legs crossed, waiting for the call. 

It was like clockwork. "Basco," he said quietly. 

". . .Blue-chan. How goes it?" 

"Everything's fine."

Silence. Joe picked up a magazine and started to flick through it. Dammit, it was one of Gai's, and he didn't really feel like reading about the latest things one could do with plaid, plaid, plaid, paisley, and plaid in the same outfit, but he couldn't leave his bedroom to find something else. He was quite sure that some -- maybe all -- of the others knew about this, but if he walked out, they'd have to stop pretending they didn't. 

He waited patiently enough. Basco always cracked in the end. 

"How is he?"

"Fine. Eating well." 

There was nothing but the sound of Basco's breathing on the other end. Joe pictured him twirling the end of his feather boa thing around a finger. 

"He misses you," Joe said. Another line in the litany. 

"He told you?"

"No." 

Silence again. 

"Joe. . ."

"Try him. Really." 

"He'd listen?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "No. You know that idiot. But he would, eventually." 

"Mm."

There was a beep as the connection was broken at the other end.


End file.
